nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wizard of Yendor
It is now 14 July. Is the featured article going to update this month, or is Rodney's page the featured article in perpetuity? Losing the Book of the Dead?!? I finally made it my first time to the correct Wizard's Tower and pulled out my handy Wand of Death. I dug a small hole in the walls around him and aimed... I missed Rodney with my first shot, and he teleported next to me (on the moat surrounding the walls). I then hit him with the second shot! My celebrations were short lived though as the Book of the Dead dropped in to the water and I got the message along the lines of "The Book heats up! Steam rises from the Book!". Problem is, I can't for the life of me find the book. It appears to have dropped in to the moat and disappeared! I have tried freezing the moat and digging down in a pit, using a grappling hook from the shore, water walking boots, fire to evaporate the water, everything I can think of to try to get the book back. PLEASE tell me if I can get it! Alternatively, if I am barking up the wrong tree, please let me know what happened to it (TP'ed off with Rodney? When does he come back?) I do NOT want to have to abandon the first game where I have made it to the Bell and Candelabrum, only to be symied by an... "undocumented feature"! --Kalon 03:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :: This happened in my game and I was able to freeze the moat where he was last standing, and recover the book. It appeared on the square once the moat was frozen. Maybe try magical breathing if there's any water sqaures left to search... and it might be worthwhile to quaff a potion of object detection if you have one, I get the impression that book is pretty durable. MysterX 04:05, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Unique items can't be destroyed, so it must be somewhere. Keep looking! :) Fredil Yupigo 21:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Having managed to ascend once, I decided to fight the Wizard this time. So I dug into his lair and started swinging (I had a +5 Stormbringer, gauntlets of power, and was very fast). I hit him a couple times, then he teleported and came back a few rounds later. This senario repeated twice, and then the Wizard disappeared and did not come back. He didn't die, he is just gone. I have searched much of the Underworld for the little coward and he isn't showing his ugly face anywhere. And I wouldn't care, but he still has the Book of the Dead with him. Last time after I had his book, I kept hoping he wouldn't show up all the way to the Astral Plane. Now I *want* to find the sucker and he just isn't around. Any thoughts on how to locate him? 03:12, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :The Wizard has fled downstairs from me at least once. If all else fails, you might head down to the vibrating square level (you have found the vibrating square, haven't you?) and climb back up with a blindfold on. Look for on the up-stairs.--Ray Chason 03:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Parting the live wizard from his book I can think of two ways to get the book without killing the wizard: * teleport both away before he picks it up, and go fetch the book before he gets to it. He will always land on the down stairs of his tower. * polyself into a nymph and steal it In both cases, it is much safer to dig one corner of his tower without waking him up, jump right next to him, and hit him with a potion of paralysis right away. (Phasing as a xorn should also work, but abusing the speed system is not possible.) Level draining him is not necessary, but maximum luck is. The first method does not break polyself conduct. Playing around in wizard mode, it is sometimes possible to pull this off. Does anybody have any suggestions how to make him less likely to wake up (and pick the book up) when jumping right next to him? -Tjr 12:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) The solution with a pet wood nymph and a ring of conflict only works if you level drain the wizard or have lots of gain level for the nymph. Weaponless or both atheist and wishless, polyselfless, and no wizard harassment seem to exclude each other pretty much. Anybody any better ideas?-Tjr 14:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC)